<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Race ya there! by Scalpha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933846">Race ya there!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha'>Scalpha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:26:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Black and White take a walk through the Nimbasa City park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/White (Pokemon Adventures)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Race ya there!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a pleasantly cool Autumn evening, the two Dreamers were walking along the pathway in the Nimbasa City park. It was quiet, except for the sounds of nature; the soles of their shoes grinding against the tiny rocks of the gravelly pathway. The ever so quiet Pokémon cries in the bushes and sky. But the young man decided to break that silence.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to handing out adverts,” he sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>The girl walking by his side couldn’t help but giggle. She pulled a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she responded; “Well, you’ve gotten a lot better at it already! You were such a nervous mess back when you handed out your first business card.”</p><p>Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, Black moved his hand up to scratch his neck. He frowned as she reminded him of the embarrassing encounter with the street musician. “Jeez... “</p><p>Seeing him blush was pretty adorable, White thought. But she sure wasn’t planning on saying it out loud. Instead, she quickly stepped forward with a spin and shot him a smile. “Well, we’re done! No more advertising for the rest of the day. We should probably set up camp soon, though.”</p><p>A long sigh left his mouth. “C’mon Boss! Let’s just relax for a bit before setting up camp. Work after work… that’s not healthy!”</p><p>White gave him an understanding smile. “That’s true, I guess. There’s a bench over there we can sit down on? And a vending machine, too.” She proceeded to point at a spot a slight bit deeper into the park.</p><p>Though surprised that she managed to spot the bench in the dark, that surprise was quickly overwhelmed by excitement. His lips twisted into a competitive grin. “Last one there buys the other a driiink!” He yelled, before making a run for it.</p><p>After letting out a quick “eh”, White followed with furrowed eyebrows. How did he still have the strength to run so fast?! “Blaaaack!”</p><p> </p><p>Not too long thereafter, White tossed a Coke can into his lap. “Jeez… if you wanted something you could’ve just asked, not make me run for it,” she whined.</p><p>A smile as bright as the sun itself found its way to his face as he gently tapped the can, to avoid the contents bursting out all over him. “But that wouldn’t have been as much fun!”</p><p>However cute that smile may have been, it wasn’t enough to calm her annoyance. She sat down next to him, with a Fanta can in her hands, and sighed. “Fun for you! My poor legs were already tired from walking around Nimbasa all day...”</p><p>As he moved his hand to the tab of the can to open it, he sighed. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry Boss! I’ll buy the drinks next time. Does that sound fair?” He asked, a sweat drop slowly making its way down his temple.</p><p>She crossed her legs, a satisfied smile on her face. “Sounds fair.”</p><p>After they settled their little debate, it was quiet once more. The color of the sky had now changed from a warm orange to a dark blue, with not even a single cloud covering it. Instead, the sky was covered by stars; more than she’d seen in a while. It was so quiet and peaceful in the park, the complete opposite of the normally bustling metropolis that she’d been in just half an hour ago. Most likely because it was pretty late.</p><p>It was just her and Black, sitting on a bench, each holding a drink as they looked up at the star-filled sky. She took a good look at him; he was sitting to her right, understandably looking up at the beautiful night sky. His right hand was holding his drink, while his left hand was on the bench. Oh, right, speaking of which; she hasn’t opened her can yet.</p><p>Finally, she took hold of the tab and pushed it down, releasing a nice hiss that sparked her thirst even further. She took a long sip, savouring the orangy, sugary flavor of the soft drink. She was normally more of a coffee-kinda-gal, but it was already past 9PM, so if she wanted to sleep tonight, drinking coffee wasn’t a good idea. She placed her right hand down on the bench, right next to Black’s left. The gap was ever so small… But the thought of closing it made a blush crawl onto her cheeks.</p><p>As Black swirled around the contents of the can, he couldn’t help but think. Was this silence awkward? He didn’t feel that way. He quite enjoyed sitting in silence with his Boss, despite his normally rambunctious attitude. It felt natural- calming, in a way- but it also felt a little weird, not talking much. He raised the can to his lips and slurped up the bit of Coke that escaped his mouth and landed on the rim of the can.</p><p>If only there were books on love. He’d study them all-day long without hesitation… well, except for when he had to go to work, of course. What was a boy to do in this situation? Sitting with his girlfriend, underneath the stars… His eyebrows furrowed as the idea of holding her hand came to mind. That’s what people did in those movies he’d occasionally watch with her, so… maybe?</p><p>He looked over to his left, and as he saw her hand mere inches away from his, he couldn’t contain his blush. His gaze moved from her hand to her face, and to his surprise, she wasn’t looking at the sky, but at the ground instead. He couldn’t make her face out very well in the dark, but… He could’ve sworn that she was blushing. Was she waiting for him to…?</p><p>Once more, the thought of holding his hand crossed White’s mind. As she pushed some of the rocks on the gravel-pathway around with her feet, her mind started wandering. She knew that Black wasn’t the romantic type, so… should she just initiate it? Would that be the right thing to do?</p><p>God, this stuff was so complicated! One would think that with how many times she’s seen this exact situation in shows, movies and novels, she would know what to do. And she did! But it was so, so much harder in real life. There was the fear of messing something up, of hurting the person she loved, and despite <em> knowing </em> how irrational it was, despite <em> knowing </em> that he wouldn’t mind at all… Something in her mind kept telling her that she shouldn’t do it.</p><p>However, there was also another voice in her head. One that told her to stop being a wuss and just do it already! One that told her, ‘he told you that he loved you, and you know very well that it’s the truth!’ It was thanks to that voice, she managed to muster the courage to slowly move her hand to her right.</p><p>Agonizingly slowly, Black’s hand brushed over the wood of the bench they were both sitting on, making its way to White’s own. But as their pinkies were but millimeters apart, shyness took over Black once more and he pulled away. The young Dreamer looked away in shame, the blush on his face only intensifying. It felt as though despite knowing exactly what he had to do, he was afraid. How could something so simple be so nerve-wrecking? Why was his heart beating so insanely fast?</p><p>Unable to help himself, he clenched the fist that wasn’t holding his drink. In his mind, he proceeded to tell himself, over and over; ‘She wants this, too. She wants this too, Black.’ chanting it like a mantra, hoping it’d give him the courage he needed. He unclenched his fist and slowly moved it to his left, his eyes shut tightly.</p><p>The gap that they were so scared of closing mere seconds ago has finally disappeared. As they both moved their hands towards the other’s, they felt their pinkies brush against one another, and their eyes quickly turned towards each other. They could now see how silly they looked; each having a dumbfounded expression and a radiant blush on their face. White… couldn’t help but laugh. She laughed whole-heartedly at how silly she was being, at how silly she was for being scared of something so simple, and Black couldn’t help but join her, laughing at himself as well.</p><p>They intertwined their fingers and moved closer to one another. White still had a huge smile on her face, as she gently spoke up. “We’re really silly sometimes, huh?”</p><p>Black tightened his grip on her hand before showing her a wide smile of his own and responding; “Yeah! But… I think that’s why we work together so well, y’know?”</p><p>Another giggle left her mouth before she redirected her gaze towards the sky. “You know what? That’s a fair point.”</p><p>With newfound courage, White gently put her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. She felt his hand twitch and couldn’t help but think it was adorable how nervous he was… although she really wasn’t one to talk. “This… This is nice.”</p><p>Black, his heart was beating like crazy at this point, stumbled over his own words as he tried to form a response. “Y...yeah. It… really is.”</p><p>Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath in through her nose. She could smell the scent of the fresh air mix with the smell of Black, and it was quite possibly the nicest thing she’d ever smelled. She giggled, thinking ‘I hope that doesn’t make me a creep,’ but quickly shoved the thought aside. After taking a deep breath in, she shakily whispered the three words she loved to say to him so much. “I love you.”</p><p>The young champ felt glee run through his body as the words reached his ears. It took all he had not to jump up and yell out of happiness, like he did when he got a badge, but he managed to muster the strength to contain himself, since he could tell how sleepy the girl next to him was. “I…” He swallowed. He still wasn’t the best at saying it, but there’s no time to learn such as the present, as they say. “I love you too, Boss.”</p><p>‘He’s still calling me Boss, huh,’ White thought. It wasn’t like he hadn’t called her by her name before, but… he was probably just as nervous as she was at the moment, so she couldn’t blame him. But she really wanted to hear him say it again, and so she asked; “B-Black… Can you call me by my… name, please?” She felt him flinch. “I mean, we’re not at work right now.”</p><p>As he swallowed heavily, many thoughts ran through his mind. It was absolutely embarrassing, but if it made her happy, then… It was pretty obvious what he had to do. He clenched his eyes shut and yelled, as loud as he could; “I love you, Wh-White!”</p><p>A bit taken aback by the sudden increase in volume, the girl shrieked and shuffled aside. She stared at him, seeing tons of droplets of sweat dribble down his face as he bit his lip as hard as he could. He wasn’t even red anymore, he was <em> crimson… </em> and partially blue. A laugh left her mouth as she took a hold of him by the shoulders. “Hey, hey! Breathe, Black, you’re getting all purple!”</p><p>Thanks to her reminder, he opened his mouth and started gasping for air, looking reminiscent of a Basculin stuck on land, she thought... After catching his breath, he wiped his sweat and gave her an awkward laugh. “Ehehe… Uh… Yeah. A-anyway, we should get going, right?! We gotta set up camp!”</p><p>He attempted to get up, but White quickly stopped him by tightening her grip on his hand. He looked over at her, still just as red as before, with a confused expression on his face. She pulled him back down and explained herself. “Just a little more… please?”</p><p>How could anyone possibly resist that face? To be honest, Black’s legs were so shaky, he doubted he could’ve gotten very far even if she didn’t stop him, so he just plopped back down on the bench. He once more looked at her, and to be frank… It was as though her beauty, already incomparable to anything else he’d ever seen, was amplified even further by the moonlight. Black had never been in love before- he’d never even had a crush before- but he knew for a fact that what he was feeling for her was nothing but pure, unconditional love. </p><p> </p><p>Silently, they both thanked their lucky stars that they were there today. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay, agency!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>